


how it fell on his lips

by Lucian (dirtypawshistorie)



Series: Kiyoomi's and Atsumu's days: i'm lucky to have you [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtypawshistorie/pseuds/Lucian
Summary: The first time Sakusa called Miya by his name.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Kiyoomi's and Atsumu's days: i'm lucky to have you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951534
Comments: 3
Kudos: 223





	how it fell on his lips

Sakusa isn't friendly and neither wants to be. He likes his close circle of so-called ''friends'', who only entered themselves in his life and made him hang out in group against his own will. Later on he found out they brang a lot more than just noise or inconvenience, and that being with people who you can trust and enjoy his presence it's nice from time to time (Only Fridays nights until 12 AM just before everyone gets wasted). 

And even though Bokuto and Hinata had caught on the ''Omi-omi'' surname Miya put on him, and Sakusa more accepted it as his fate rather than enjoy it, he's still formal with his teammates. Formal means calling everyone by their surname with no honorific, unless it's someone from the higher ups.

There's no one he really calls ''chan'', ''kun'', etc. Well, there's Wakatoshi-kun but it's mostly out of respect. He's also good in volleyball, and both have this type of rivalry that hasn't died down that makes Wakatoshi a little bit more special. That and his high school summer crush on him, but he doesn't think about that anymore. 

The point is, Sakusa doesn't call people more affectionate than normal if it's not natural for him to do so. He knows he can call Hinata like Shouyo, Bokuto like Koutarou, or damn, he should call Komori by Motoya, but it doesn't fall on his lips. And along his life he has learned that, if things don't fit right with him, he shouldn't do them. (With some exceptions obviously, but he has learned his limits the hard way.)

So, the day of their media fiasco, when the pipelines above the stage broke and got Miya exclusively wet, leading to a sulky oxygenated hair setter to lock himself in the bathroom, refusing to get out, and everyone pushed Sakusa to go after him and talk, althought Sakusa was sure that his words weren't going to be fucking heard as how thick headed Miya was with his shame. He still walked the hallway and stood in front of the place of confinement. 

He knocked the door three times, no response. He knocked again, two times, still no response. He pounded the door four times with his fist and heard a chocky groan. ''Go away,'' behind the door. 

Sakusa breathed in behind his mask, exhaled slowly and stretched his neck to the side saying, ''Atsumu, please open the door.'' 

He then knew, he fell down deep into this thing so called ''caring'', ''dating'' and ''loving''. 

After a long stretch of five seconds, Sakusa heard the knob of the door unlock, opening to give a glimpse of red and puffy questioning eyes and wet bangs against his forehead.

''What did you just call me?'' Atsumu whispered, almost to himself, but both alone in the hallway, Sakusa heard it as if Atsumu was right by his ear. 

''Please let's go. Everyone it's already in the bus,'' Sakusa said, trying to convince Atsumu to get out of the bathroom just by force of will. 

Atsumu frowned and moved his eyes to the ground, evading Sakusa's face, revealing his red neck and ears. 

Sakusa exhaled again and repeated himself ''Atsumu please, let's go.'' Even his own voice sounded like a whisper. But he could still see how loud it sounded for Atsumu, whose face was sharply up and looking at him directly into his eyes. Blushing harder for something Sakusa hoped was another type of shame, than the one that burdens Atsumu with every single flaw of himself. 

Atsumu nodded, opened the bathroom door completely, accepting the dry sport jacket Sakusa offered for him. Both of them walked silently to the bus, entered, sat side by side and tried to sleep the rest of the way. 

Just before Sakusa fell asleep, he heard a faint ''Kiyoomi-kun'' by his ear. He opened his eyes and saw Atsumu looking at him questionably, offering his palm up. Kiyoomi looked at Atsumu's hand, then at his own under his jacket. He looked for the disinfectant in his bag, squeezing some on Atsumu's palm and some on his, thanking the gods for Atsumu's miracle patience with his antics, to then both hold hands while trying to sleep the rest of the way. 

After that day, Sakusa called Miya by Atsumu. And rather than weird it out or making a point of calling him in a special manner, Kiyoomi just enjoyed how Atsumu's name fell on his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, that's that. [ My twitter ](https://twitter.com/dirtypawsstory)


End file.
